But, why him?
"But, Why him?" is a mini-story that takes place in the Smurf Me Up series. The Story It had been 8 years after the discovery of the Lost Village. The Smurfs were forced to flee their village, and join the Smurfettes in refuge. Everything seemed at peace The Smurfs and Smurfettes worked together on their daily tasks. Hefty Smurf would pass by to watch Smurfette every chance he could. Smurfette was seen holding Angelo, who was now a young Smurfling, and her blue rose on her other hand. The two of them were watching a scrapbook full of letters and pictures. Hefty stopped doing his work and took a deep breath. He then walked over. Hefty: Hey, Smurfette. Can I talk to you for a second? Smurfette: What's wrong, Hefty? Hefty: Nothing is wrong, exactly. I just had this idea. Smurfette: Huh? An idea? What kind of idea? Hefty: Well, seeing as Glovey Smurf is gone and... Angelo: Mother? What is uncle Hefty talking about? Smurfette frowned at Hefty, then turned her head to smile at the boy. Smurfette: Nothing, sweetie. Uncle Hefty is being weird again. Why don't you run inside the house and wait for me. We can make your favorite Smurfberry candy we both love so much. Angelo: Yes, mother. The little Smurfling runs, then stops and trips. Smurfette quickly runs to help the boy up and hugs him deply. Angelo: I'm fine, mother. Smurfette caresses his face and kisses his forehead. Smurfette: I love you, my sweet little Angel. Angelo: I love you too, mommy. She lets go as he runs off home. Smurfette then turns around to speak to Hefty. Smurfette: Hefty Smurf, I told you to quit talking like that around my son. Hefty: Why? Because you know it's true? Smurfette: What the hell is wrong you? Hefty: Grr! Stop talking like that! You sound just like him! Like a human... Smurfette: Oh, is that what this is about? Hefty: Look, Smurfette. I'm sorry. I just... A long time ago, all of us Smurfs loved you. We loved you a lot more than you know. But everyone knew I felt it more, well Handy too. But this is about me, right now. Smurfette: About you? It's always gotta be about Hefty Smurf, because he's so strong. Hefty Smurf can do anything. Hefty this, Hefty that. Hefty: Be honest. If that haired Smurf never came along, who would you have chosen? Smurfette: Hefty, please don't do this to yourself. Everyone's starting to stare. Hefty: Handy Smurf? Would you choose him? Smurfette: Stop it, Hefty? Hefty: Or maybe Wild Smurf? Did you know he liked you too? Smurfette: Wild Smurf is Glovey's brother. Hefty: What about Clumsy, or Vanity, or Lazy? Smurfette: Please stop. Hefty: Or even Brainy Smurf?! Smurfette: Ewww!!!! That's enough, Hefty! Hefty: But, why him? Just tell me. What did Glovey Smurf have that none of us had. Because I've about had it with hearing you bring him up. And that boy... Every time I look at him, I see his father. And then I think of what could've been. Smurfette: You want to know why, Hefty? Glovey was not like you. That's one main reason. Hefty stopped being angry as he looked down, shamefully. Smurfette: Back then, I was very young. I fell in love easily. Even when Gargamel restored me from clay, my goal was to break your hearts. But Papa changed that, and I loved you all equally. I loved you all, because you were my family. Even the gloved Smurf was just a boy when he fell in love with me, and I with him. But deep down we knew it was real; it was destined to happen. He wasn't the smartest, or the fastest. He wasn't Mr. Smurf. He was real. He didn't have one trait, but many. He was alone. You all treated him like a freak, the way you all treated me when I was created. He showed nothing but kindness to me. He would always risk his life to protect me, because I was his only true friend. When none of you offered him shelter or to build him a home, I welcomed him to our world, and then he showed me his world. If you knew him that way I do, you would realize he isn't dead. Smurfette then smells her blue rose and smiles. Smurfette: Nobody can beat him. He never gives up. He has this idea of motivation. It keeps him going everyday to do the impossible. He has gone beyond the imaginative. He has risen to higher grounds. She then sighs as Hefty crosses his arms and listens. Smurfette: And it's because of me. I'm what keeps him moving. He will be back to set things right. Soon, everything will be back to normal. Hefty: Normal? Normal?! Have you seen where we are? Look around you, Smurfette! All these calamities! All of this chaos! These sorcerers, aliens, and demons. All of it, because of him! Open your eyes! We were always targeted because they were after him! Glovey Smurf is a threat! Our village, is gone! It was destroyed in an attempt to get even with him! Smurfette: No! You're wrong! Everyone has always tried to harm our way of life. He's not dead. He will return to set things right. Hefty: Oh really? Well, then. Where is he? What's he doing else where instead of being here with his "beloved," and that boy? Smurfette: You leave my Angel out of this, Hefty Smurf! Hefty: I have nothing against the little guy. I'm certain the boy wonders where his father is. Or if he even exists. Hefty then turns around. Hefty: I was in love with you, Smurfette. But you didn't love me back the same way I did. I don't know what I regret: The day the Gloved Smurf... or the day the Smurfette arrived. Hefty then walks away and returns to his work as some of the Smurfs and Smurfettes stare. Hefty: What are you all Smurfin' at? He then drops his load and runs out to the woods. Smurfette begins to cry and turns around when she feels she is being watched. It was Angelo. Angelo: What's wrong, mommy? Don't be sad. Look. Smurfette smiled and giggled as she saw Angelo wearing Glovey's old clothes; the clothes he wore when they first met. Angelo: They fit me. Now I can be like father. I'll be able to protect you too and save you from monsters. He then picked up a tree branch and made an angry face as he jumped around and swung the branch around, as he imitated the sounds of swords clanging. He then throws it and begins to glow as he starts to kick stars out into the sky and shoot more from his fingers. Smurfette wiped her tears away and picked up her son. Smurfette: Oh, you were so brave, Glovey. Here's your reward kiss. Smurfette then gives Angelo a kiss, then carries him on her back as she runs and he opens his arms as though he is going to fly. He then starts to levitate away, but Smurfette quickly grabs him. Smurfette: Nah ah. No flying until we had our Smurfberry candy. Angelo: Oh boy. Uhm... Mother? When will I meet father? Smurfette: Soon, Angelo. Now let's go get our sweet tooth on. Category:Mini-stories Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories focusing on Hefty Smurf